


assassins creed imagines /prompts.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16





	assassins creed imagines /prompts.

his head hangs close to mine as he murmurs sweet nothings to me late at night.

 

imagine sightseeing London for a day with Jacob Frye.

 

let me tell you that having all this money means nothing to me if you are not at my side darling wherever I'm sleeping if its a desk chair in my office or in our bed at home, all that matters is waking up next to you.

 

song lyrics

we fight every night for something

when the sun sets we're both the same,

half in the shadows, half burned in the flames, we can't look back for nothing,

take what you need.. say a goodbye.

I give you everything

this darkness is the light.

 

 

beautiful crime plays in the background as haytham writes in his journal at his desk. he furrows his brows glancing upwards at his wife  as she glides past him with her phone out on to his office balcony speaking into it as he watches her. for quite some time he forgets he is meant to be writing in his journal instead he's listening to the cawing of the ravens in the trees outside their homes inner courtyard. he puts his fountain pen to rest on his desk closing his journal folding one leg over the other as he leans back in his office chair smiling smiling when he sees her hop up on the stone balcony seating herself with her back to the wall one leg dangling over the side . at some point he must have drifted off as he wakes up to her shaking him awake with a bemused smile on her face.

 

imagine going to a ball with brotherhood ezio.

 

imagine lying in the grass and watching the stars with shay.

 

dancing away the night with Arno.

 

 

 


End file.
